


New Experiences

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, headcannons, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: Grelle Sutcliff is passionate, flamboyant, provocative, and all those extra descriptions only one name would own. She is proud of who she is, who she has discovered herself to be, yet, she has a completely different, authentic side when her endeavours and pining finally lands her on a comfortable surface. She becomes completely submissive to her lover, and all of her provocative behavior instantly switches.William is entranced.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Light smut throughout the story, but no extreme detail. 
> 
> A short one shot on a small detail I headcannon for my beautiful red princess.

Grell does not scream. For all the talk she works up during the day, when the one she pursue's finally has her under him, she turns into a writhing, whimpering mess. A silent mess, though. No matter how hard he hits her, where he takes her, she will only bite her lip and release breathy sighs, occasionally slipping a name past her lips. Always the same. 

She will never yell or shout but it isn't because she is being forced silent. So different from her daily life. 

He would have imagined her to be noisy. A screamer, no profanities as she is a lady, but he expected a constant stream of lewd moaning. 

Not this. Soft panting, legs straining to stay in one place. She presses them against his back and lifts her hips and for a short minute she stays like that, head tilted back, mouth open. Yet, no more than a soft cry leaves her lips. A gentle plead for more. 

" _Just a little harder, darling~_ "

He finds it rewarding when he is able to silence her with only his presence above her. His fingers dig into her hips but he does not feel the need to be any rougher than requested. She is behaving so sweetly. 

It is uncharacteristic. 

"I like this version of you," he whispers with his lips pressed against her ear, tongue dashing out to flick the shell. "So eager to please, and _restrained._ What makes you so? Is it all just a facade?" 

"H-haaan~ _Will_ ," her breath tickles his cheek. He runs deft fingers up her waist and wraps them carefully around her neck, using a different hand to tilt her chin back and press a rough kiss to the center. She grows completely silent through the process, only letting out a needy whine when he finishes. "Please-" 

William T Spears has managed to unravel the previously thought unwoundable Grell Sutcliff, and all it took was a glass of champagne and properly filed paperwork. Now, he slides between her legs with ease and listens to the soft panting that fills his ears with each thrust. "Please, what, Grell?" his voice is also uncharacteristicly emotional. Gentle. _Caring_. "So well behaved, I will reward you. What do you want me to do to you?" 

Grell's eyes shimmer a beautiful emerald and her hands reach to grip the wrist of the hand that still wraps around her throat. "Anything I want?" her teeth shine in the dark as she grins. "Darling, all I want is your love. Please," she lifts her hips again and whines as she tightens involuntarily around the girth of him. "fill me with it." 

The look on her face and in her eyes; William is enchanted. As he runs a hand over her gleaming skin, he wonders how he had not been rewarded with this side of Grelle Sutcliff. She holds such warmth and desire in those promising eyes; always so teasing and provocative. Those eyes warned William to stay away, but here, they show that rare image of complete submission. An at will subject to anything their superior wishes. 

William releases her throat upon request and returns to pressing into her hips. He continues focus on his movements and the way she moves beneath him. "If you say my name," he breathes, and he does not have to say any more, she is already offering a wicked grin on that beautiful face, lighting up all features like a New Years Day celebration. Her tongue dashes to wet her lips and he watches as she arches to unbelievable angles.

" _William!~_ naaa~!" The warmth of his seed coursing through her makes her draw his hips closer and drop limp to the bed. William leans foreword to close the endless distance between their faces and presses their lips together. 

Such a rewarding feeling to make her scream only for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos are much appreciated!


End file.
